villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
C.T.
C.T., formerly known as Freelancer Agent Connecticut, or Connie for short, is a character in Red vs. Blue, who was first mentioned in Revelation and made her first appearance in the episode Case File 01.045. C.T. serves as a major character and later antagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga. History Project Freelancer She was later seen viewing the battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, and Maine, vs. Agent Texas. When Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds Washington demands they call The Director. Due to her negative outlook on The Director, C.T. remarks "Who do you think gave it to them?" C.T. is one of the agents that The Director reprimands for coming down to help York after the result of the fight. After this dressing down, she tells Wash to watch his position on the board. C.T. is later seen in the briefing room for the upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus. She is assigned to Team B who is to recover a pass code from a high ranking Insurrection official in order to open the Sarcophagus. Over the course of the briefing, she asks several questions and this eventually prompts The Director to order her to silence. She is later seen listening to North in Team B's Pelican. While Wyoming is injured on the ground C.T. tries to comfort him. She is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Carolina. C.T. is later seen back aboard the Mother of Invention '' talking to someone on the computer. This someone is revealed to be an Insurrectionist soldier (later revealed to be the Insurrectionist Leader). When Wash comes up to her, C.T. cuts the transmission and tells Wash to mind his own business, before leaving. Alliance with the Insurrection ]] In Season 10: Episode 2, C.T. quickly states that she was getting herself ready for the mission. However, the Insurrectionist Leader halts their fire when realizing it to be a hologram. C.T. confronts the Leader and is revealed to be allied with the Insurrection. She appears to have befriended the Leader, and he seems to care for her deeply as shown by his commenting on her safety more than once. She stays with the Insurrectionists, leading to her team stating that "She's gone." resulting in an awkward silence. C.T. is seen again aboard the Insurrectionist destroyer the ''Staff of Charon as it attacks the Mother of Invention. C.T. later returns with the Leader at the Longshore Shipyards. The other Insurrectionists, however, do not take kindly towards her arrival. When the Freelancers went after her, C.T. became concerned on how they found her, but the Leader assured her of her safety and sends all the troopers into battle. The two then retreat, with two body guards, to a bunker. On their way there, the Leader realizes they are being watched and throws a Tomahawk which strikes Agent Florida. He then orders the Turret Soldiers to guard the path, as the Freelancers are on their way. Death C.T. and the Leader then make their way to the bunker. Realizing that the Freelancers are closing in, C.T. begs the Leader for them to both leave, but he refuses to leave the rest of his team. Suddenly, Tex and Carolina make their way past the Turret Soldiers and chase after C.T. and the Leader, making their way inside. C.T. tries to tell them about The Director's intentions, pointing out the fact of Tex's true identity. Unfortunately, they don't listen; resulting in a fight to ensue. After fighting Tex and Carolina, Tex inflicts a fatal wound to C.T. by using a tomahawk. After reaching the escape pod, C.T. dies; and the Leader puts on her helmet, taking on her identity. Days after C.T.'s death, Tex investigated a dog tag she found in her locker containing a data chip. Upon uploading it into the Freelancer database, she finds a recording of C.T. informing her that after digging through Project Freelancer's files, she knows what The Director has done to the Alpha and that Tex is the shadow of Allison; The Director's long-lost love. C.T. states she left this copy of the data she took specifically for Tex; not because she is the best fighter, but because she is the most trustworthy. C.T. assures Tex that when she is done reading through this data, she will understand what she really is and what The Director has done. She then wishes her luck, calling Tex her friend and signing off by her old nickname: "Connie." Personality C.T. has a very complex personality. Throughout Season 9, her suspicion over The Director's motives and her frustration with Wash's inability to comprehend it caused her relationships with her fellow Freelancers to deteriorate. She had a keen mind and a vigilant eye for any suspicious activity, which in the face of the other Freelancers' oblivious nature to it, further caused her to distance herself from them and forbidding them to call her by her nickname 'Connie'. C.T. also loathed the ranking system, believing that it was just going to drive a wedge in between the Freelancers. However, in spite of all this, C.T. was a very caring, selfless, and brave individual who defected to the Insurrection as a means to expose Project Freelancer's crimes and save her friends from the consequences of The Director's actions. Her compassion towards the other agents was evident in her leaving a copy of the data she had taken for Tex so she, and eventually all the other Freelancers, could understand what The Director had done. Skills and Abilities C.T. has been known in combat again in the episode C.T.; where she was able to catch Tex by surprise and hold her own against Carolina for a short time. Trivia *It was revealed in Perusing the Archive that C.T. was a female. Furthermore, it was not the original, as she died in the Insurrectionist Leader's arms, who took on her identity in grief. *Chronologically, C.T. is the first known Freelancer to die in the series. *C.T. is the fourth character, and second female character, to be seen without her helmet. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Rogues Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Flashback Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Machinima Villains Category:Spy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Deceased